


Twitterpated

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, March 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (I'm still sticking with the Crunchyroll sub spellings because I'm stubborn), Birthday Presents, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Social Media, Twitter, this title is so terrible but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuri + Viktor + Twitter flirting = very happy followers





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, any, "stop reading out loud my twitter updates!" Also inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/Karebearsk8/status/828800025010397185) by Karen Chen.

“'Love these,' heart-eye emoji, picture of your new skate guards.”

Yuri glares. “Stop reading out loud my Twitter updates!”

His boyfriend smirks. “I think it's cute you like them so much.”

Yuri looks down at his feet, a blush warming his cheeks. They _are_ nice. A gift from Viktor for his twenty-fourth birthday, they're white and red, a vague styling of the Japanese flag.

His phone dings, and he raises it again. His flush deepens. “Viktor!”

The other man has Tweeted back: _Only the best for my Yuri._ And a blowing-a-kiss emoji.

Yuri groans. The thread already has two-dozen likes.


End file.
